While They Hunt
by Twister Tease
Summary: Nessie goes to seduce the woman she'salwys wanted while Jake is away. M for a reason, FEMMESLASH.


Nessie slipped the sapphire lace bra and thong on her trembling body with a nervous smile. She took a deep breath and ran through her plan one more time. She had no idea if this would work, but she hoped it would more than anything else. She pulled on the long black coat and matching stilettos Aunt Alice had bought her and ran out of her apartment before she could talk herself out of this.

She stepped into the house quietly. She heard the shower running and smiled. She slipped into the familiar kitchen and poured herself some liquid courage. She heard the water shut off and smirked. She dropped her glass intentionally and cursed loudly for good measure. She got down on her knees to pick up the tiny shards. She heard her first. Her scent came next. Nessie breathed it in deeply before turning her head and giving an exaggerated wince to the lady of the house.

"You are your mother's child. Even being supernatural, you two are so clumsy!" Nessie fought the urge to lick her lips at the sight of this goddess in a fluffy white towel pulled loosely around a delicious amount of cleavage with her sexy legs exposed all the way to mid thigh. Nessie let her eyes move to her golden eyes and full sexy lips.

"I know. I am sorry about the glass. I needed a little pick-me-up. I didn't call either. You didn't have plans did you?" Nessie knew she didn't of course.

"I was just going to mope around here. I hate it when the boys go hunting without me. And they decided to go for a week this time." Nessie knew what she was going to say so she took the opportunity to let her eyes travel up and down this incredible woman who just oozed sex. Nessie decided to get this ball rolling. She looked up into her eyes and took her bottom lip between her teeth. She fought the satisfied smirk that wanted to break free when she saw the beauty's eyes follow it. She sucked on it slowly and watched her follow it with her slowly darkening eyes. She stood up and dumped the broken glass in the trash, letting the poor woman breathe for a second. She poured two more glasses of wine and walked into the living room. Nessie glanced back and smiled at the woman following like she was tied. Nessie felt her pussy drip at the thought.

The movie was one that didn't hold anyone's attention until the love scene. Nessie pretended to be focused on it though. She kept shifting closer to her prey and crossing her legs to make her coat ride up. She felt eyes on her almost constantly. The woman had seemed to forget that she was in only a towel that had sunk to just above her nipples. Nessie's constant shifting was becoming more out of desperation than seduction now. She had to get this moving faster. Finally the love scene came. Perfect. She heard a throat being cleared beside her as she saw the two women shoving their fingers deep inside each other. Nessie folded her arms over her chest and re-crossed her legs "accidentally" brushing the other woman's thigh and leaving it there. The scene got steadily hotter and the air steadily tenser. Nessie looked out of the corner of her eye and saw breasts heaving silently, eyes smoldering, and a towel damper than it was two minutes ago. Nessie cleared her throat once for good measure before dropping her legs open into a v and shifting closer on the couch so her hips brushed and connected to hers. Nessie turned to look at her prey and caught her breath as she locked onto black eyes boring into hers. She leaned forward hesitantly and Nessie met her the rest of the way. She moaned against the soft lips pressing into hers. She forced her tongue into the other's mouth and sucked hers into her own mouth. She felt the woman's moan in her core. She pushed her down onto the couch and pulled her legs tight around her hips and lifted. She bit softly on her tongue as she grabbed her tight ass roughly and carried her upstairs. She debated momentarily before pushing open the master bedroom door. She wanted to fuck her in his bed. Nessie wanted her to think of her as she fucked him here. She tossed her onto the bed and stood with her back to her. She slid her heels off quickly. She pulled at her coat buttons and slid it down her body slowly. She heard a moan behind her and smirked. She got onto the bed and stood above her panting victim with a foot on either side of her hips. She tore off her bra and grabbed her own tits tightly, moaning at the contact. She pulled at her nipples as she stared down at the goddess at her feet. She sat down, straddling her towel covered hips and grinded down on her. She moaned loudly and Nessie smirked. She reached down and pulled the towel roughly down to her stomach. She wasted no time in sucking hard on the left breast and grabbing the right forcefully. She pulled at it and pinched to the point of pain.

"Nessie!" Her little lover cried out beneath her. Nessie smirked at stood to pull the towel completely off. She went to the purse she'd dropped by the bed and rifled through it without taking her eyes off the sweating woman laid out for her on the bed. She pulled out handcuffs and chuckled darkly at the moan. She secured her prisoner's hands and feet to the bed.

"These are vampire-proof baby." Nessie whispered in the woman's ear sensually. Her prisoner moaned loudly in anticipation. Nessie stood at the foot of the bed and slid her thong off painfully slow. She moved to stand straddling above her little lover's perfect breasts. She grabbed at her own tits again and moaned at the delicious feeling. She played there for a time until she couldn't bear it any longer. Her right hand drifted south as the left continued tweaking her taut nipples. She cupped her soaked sex and moaned loudly. She circled her clit and panted. She couldn't take any more teasing and plunged three fingers straight in with a loud, "fuck!" She moved her other hand to tease her clit while she thrust three fingers into her at an inhuman speed. She looked down to see her captive watching her with a pained look on her gorgeous face. She was panting and moaning incoherently. Suddenly she moaned out her name and it sent Nessie over the edge. She saw stars and came all over her hand for a split second before she moved it and let most of it cover her panting beauty's perfect tits. She leaned down and shoved her finger into her lover's mouth. She sucked greedily on them, pushing a moan from Nessie. She straddled her hips again and bent to lick her cum off the gorgeous tits laid out for her.

Nessie, please!" Her lover moaned out. Nessie smirked and bit a pebbled nipple hard. "Nessie! Fuck, Ness. Stop teasing me, please, Nessie, I need you." She cried out.

"Where do you need me?" Nessie asked with a purr, licking and sucking at her tits still. She was rewarded with another sexy-as-hell moan and a few more explicatives.

"Goddammit Ness! Just fuck me already!" She yelled in frustration. Nessie stood up quickly making sure she wasn't touching her little lover anywhere.

"You are going to have to tell me where you need me, baby." She said with a growl. Her little lover glared fore\ a moment but then she sighed, finally surrendering.

"I need you in my soaking needy pussy!" She moaned out with a touch of desperation to her voice. Nessie gave her a triumphant smirk before dropping between her legs and driving her tongue into the dripping cunt waiting for her. She thrust her tongue in and out as fast as she could while using her thumb to rub human-slow circles into her swollen clit. It took no time at all for her to start writhing beneath her, chanting her name. She came with a final scream. Nessie made sure to lap up all of it. She lay on top of her and kissed her hard.

"That was amazing Ness. I've never come that hard. Ever." Nessie grinned against her lips and moved her hand down to start fingering her again.

"I'm not done with you yet. " Nessie felt her fingers start sliding and pulled them away and went back to her purse. Nessie pulled out a few things and moved back. She attached a pair of metal clamps and felt herself drip at the sight of this goddess tied up before her with her mouth open in a silent moan of pain and pleasure at the clamps. She pulled at the clamps making her lover scream. Nessie sorted through her pile of toys and pulled out a rather large pink vibrator. Her lover moaned softly. Nessie looked up to see her eyes locked on the dildo. Nessie smirked and turned it on. She ran it over the swells of her lover's tits before touching it to the clamps making her moan loudly at the sensation. She moved it slowly down her tight little body, running it from hip to hip, finally teasing her slit with it. She caught every one of her sexy little moans and held them in her heart, and her pussy. She let it touch her clit making her cry out. She thrust it into her lover's sweet tight cunt roughly. She didn't let her adjust but pulled it out and thrust it in harder. She kept thrusting hard and fast until she could feel her girl clench around the toy.

"Nessie! Fuck!" She screamed coming again, harder this time. "Fuck, Nessie. That was so damn good. But I think your poor little pussy has been neglected." She said with a little growl. Nessie moaned loudly and pulled out the handcuff key. The vampire pounced as soon as they were off. Nessie grinned up at the older creature as she leaned down and latched onto her hard peaks. Nessie arched up into her mouth and moaned. She let herself be teased for a bit before she pulled at her lover's hair and shoved her down between her legs.

"A little eager, are we little girl?" Nessie just growled and roughly shoved her face into her dripping pussy. Her lover let out a squeak of surprise before she attacked. She licked and sucked on everything she could get to, shoving her tongue in and out of Nessie, and bit down hard on her clit making the girl beneath her come like never before.

Alice looked down at her panting niece and smiled. She pressed her lips to hers softly before lying beside her. "Your parents are going to kill me." She said with a laugh.

"I think are husbands are the ones we should worry about her, Alice." Nessie giggled.

"Oh well, no one has to know. The boys will just have to go on more hunting trips." Nessie growled low in her throat and rolled herself onto her sexy aunt.

"I have a lot more to play with in that bag for this hunting trip before we think about others!" Alice moaned and hunkered down for more.

**A/N: Own nothing yada yada, hope you liked it! Reviews are cherished!**


End file.
